Sincronía de Valor
by xEmilionx
Summary: En uno de esos días normales en la región de Alola. Lillie por un pequeño incidente se separa del grupo, en donde Ash junto con Pikachu tratarán de encontrarla en el bosque. Pero siendo tarde, los tres tendrán que pasar la noche en una oscura y fría cueva, algo que Lillie nunca quiso experimentar en su corta vida, intentando superar su fobia gracias a la ayuda del roedor eléctrico.


Alola a todos a esta nueva historia de One-shot para el día de "San Valentín". He visto que la gente de diferentes foros ha estado haciendo fics de los shipping de Alola, así que me anime de también crear uno. Resumiendo que mi pareja favorita es el Aureliashipping, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga de una manera tan exagerada y simplista, pues, digamos que me agrada las personalidades de Ash y Lillie que prefiero mantenerlo así por mi gusto y hacia los demás que quieren que se respecte sus maneras de ser.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **"Sincronía de valor"**_

Como algo tan singular y poco probable que me hubiera ocurrido en este día. Estaba segura que nada podría haber salido mal, y eso que lo tenía todo planeado desde el día anterior.

Ahora me encontraba caminando pérdida en este inmenso bosque tratando de encontrarme con mis amigos. Mi ropa se encontraba sucia, además que mi sombrero se perdió luego de mi huida con los Pokémon salvajes que me seguían, solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Pero, aprendí una cosa con esta experiencia que me acaba de pasar y es en no confiar jamás en los repelentes.

Camine con la esperanza de encontrarlos, para mi mala suerte, no había rastro de ninguna persona alrededor en el zona del bosque.

—Esto es malo. ¿Dónde estarán los chicos y el profesor Kukui?

Si las cosas no fueran a empeorar, mire el cielo notando que faltaba poco para que anochezca.

—Tranquila Lillie, todo estará bien. Mis amigos me encontrarán en cualquier momento.

Con esa motivación seguí caminando con el mismo propósito, al aventurarme en lo desconocido estuve a cada rato en alerta, al escuchar murmullos o sonidos, pensé que aparecería unos Pokémon salvajes o tal vez eran productos de mi imaginación tras creer que había algo debido al miedo que ahora estaba teniendo.

—Ahora que voy a hacer.

Se quedó sin opciones. Comenzando a tener pánico que se fue corriendo tratando de encontrar la salida, su mente se nubló, no pensaba con claridad en aquellos momentos que salió a toda prisa por aquellos lados del bosque. Su corazón latía por dos motivos: miedo y cansancio.

Trató de tomar un descanso luego de correr por el extenso bosque, mas como si fuera que su mala suerte iba a continuar, se oyó que algo se movía entre las hierbas.

—Lo que me faltaba —se dijo al notar su posible desdicha.

Lillie caminó hacia atrás por el miedo de que un Pokémon salvaje apareciera. En eso pisó una rama cayendo al instante mientras aquella criatura se acercaba cada vez más.

Solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lillie?

La nombrada notó que esa voz se le hacía muy conocida, así que fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y pudo comprobar que se trataba de él.

—¡Ash!

—Al fin te encontré, Lillie. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti —Ash enseguida le brindó su mano para que se levantada—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, me encuentro bi-... ¡Ah!

Para cuando Lillie se estaba levantando, notó al compañero amarillo de Ash en su hombro, estando muy cerca de ella. Su cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó ante la sorpresa, volviendo a caer en el suelo mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás mostrando una cara pálida.

—Ah, lo siento Lillie. Se me había olvidado que no te agrada estar cerca de los Pokémon —mencionó el joven entrenador, viendo aquella escena mientras Pikachu se sentía apenado por haber sorprendido a la chica de ojos verdes.

—En realidad me gustan los Pokémon —se excusó, levantándose del suelo para luego sacudir su ropa del polvo—. Solo que prefiero verlos a una distancia prudente.

—Ya veo, menos mal —Ash se alivió, enseguida sacó algo de su mochila—. Toma Lillie. Esto te pertenece.

Ella se sorprendió al mirar que en las manos del chico sostenía su sombrero blanco.

—Mi sombrero —se dijo con asombro, recibiéndolo en sus manos—. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Lo encontré entre las hierbas mientras caminaba en el bosque.

—Ya veo. Así fue como lograste encontrarme —entonces se colocó de nuevo su sombrero—. Te lo agradezco mucho, Ash.

—No es nada, Lillie. Para eso están los amigos —dijo Ash un poco avergonzado, notando como el cielo se estaba oscureciendo—. Debemos danos prisa, Lillie. Está a punto de anochecer.

—¡Es verdad! Por el sus-... digo, por la sorpresa que me dieron hace poco, se me había olvidado que estaba anocheciendo —Lillie se encontraba un poco asustada de pasar la noche en el bosque.

—Tienes razón. Debemos darnos prisa en salir del bosque —Ash sin darse cuenta del estado de pánico de su amiga, siguió por el camino de regreso.

Ambos jóvenes junto a Pikachu fueron caminando por el bosque.

Había transcurrido unos veinte minutos.

Todavía seguían caminando por el extenso bosque, pero fue demasiado tarde para llegar a la ciudad. El frío se hizo presente en el ambiente. Lillie trataba de calentarse frotando con sus manos para darse auto calor, en cambio Ash, sabiendo que no podían regresar hasta que sea mañana, trató de buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, no fue hasta que Pikachu le aviso de una cueva cercana.

—Lillie —llamó a su compañera—. Tenemos que pasar la noche en esta cueva.

Ella observo el lugar señalado por el chico, nunca pensó que en su corta vida pasaría la noche en una oscura cueva, pero otra cosa sería acampar en medio del bosque donde habitaba los Pokémon salvajes de la zona. No teniendo otra elección, aceptó en pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Entrando en la cueva, Ash se percató que no hubiera ningún Pokémon habitando el lugar.

—Está cueva es segura, Lillie. Ya puedes venir —le hizo señales con su mano para que ella entrada sin ningún problema.

—¿Estás seguro que no hay ningún Pokémon? —la joven aún se sentía insegura.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Solo está Pikachu —afirmó a su pregunta mientras su compañero eléctrico se encontraba a su lado.

Dando unos pasos lentos, Lillie se adentró a la cueva.

* * *

En el transcurso de la noche, Ash hizo una fogata para iluminar la cueva, comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de hojas y ramas. Mientras tanto Lillie, estaba sentada en una roca, cerca de la fogata tratando de calentarse un poco.

—¡Bien, al fin he terminado! —dijo Ash al acabar de crear una cama a base de hojas, mirando a su Pokémon—. Gracias por la ayuda, Pikachu.

El Pokémon ratón solo mostró una sonrisa mientras su entrenador lo acariciaba.

Lillie al escuchar lo que dijo, se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban, notando el trabajo que habían logrado.

—Es increíble. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido en usar las hojas de esa manera —estaba maravillada por el ingenio de su compañero.

—Es algo que aprendí a lo largo de mis viajes —dio una respuesta simple.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido extraño. Ash se percató que se trataba del estómago de su amiga rubia.

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad, Lillie? —ella no respondió por ese momento tan vergonzoso que acaba de protagonizar. Ash tuvo una idea—. Espera acá. Voy a traer algo de comida en el bosque.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola? —habló con una voz nerviosa e insegura, todo por el simple hecho de sentirse vulnerable ante esa situación.

—No te preocupes, Lillie. Pikachu se quedará contigo.

En eso Pikachu obedeció a la orden de su entrenador, quedándose en la cueva mientras él se iba en busca de comida.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba con el Pokémon a una distancia prudente para no causar algún problema por su mera compañía.

Para Lillie, su pesadilla aún no terminaba, dirigió su vista hacia Pikachu con simple curiosidad. No podía ocultar su incomodidad al tenerlo cerca.

—¿Cuándo llegará Ash? —miraba a cada momento al entrada de la cueba, esperando su pronto regreso—. Ya ha pasado diez minutos desde que se fue.

Lillie se quedó viendo por un rato al Pokémon eléctrico que seguía vigilando. En su mente vino todos los momentos en que trataba de ser valiente con los Pokémon, aunque su miedo era un obstáculo muy grande para llegar a esa meta.

Sin embargo, quiso de alguna manera superarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Pikachu se había percatado del comportamiento extraño de la chica.

Ella se quedó mirando atenta al Pokémon, por alguna razón, quiso afrontar aquella fobia que la atormentaba, y, de manera decidida, se acercó con algo de timidez hacia el roedor eléctrico mientras estiraba su mano lentamente.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó.

Por alguna extraña razón, sus impulsos fueron más fuertes que su propio razonamiento. Su corazón comenzaba a latir muy agitado a la vez que se acercaba al Pokémon a cada centímetro. Estuvo tan cerca de tocarlo, hasta que Pikachu dio un pequeño estornudo producto del frío en el ambiente, haciendo que regresara su mano de inmediato.

—Creo que aún es pronto para superar mi miedo —suspiró con resignación.

Entonces Lillie volvió a su sitio, esperando el regreso de su compañero de clase.

Diez minutos después. Ash regresó a la cueva con frutas en su mochila, Pikachu había sido el primero en acercarse a su entrenador seguido de Lillie, que se acercó a la fogata para disfrutar de la comida.

—¿Ocurre algo Lillie? —preguntó el chico de Kanto tras percatarse que ella no había dado un solo bocado.

Lillie reaccionó nerviosa luego de ser llamada, observando al chico por unos segundos para cambiar su mirada hacia la fogata.

—Ash... ¿Qué se siente tocar a tus Pokémon? —preguntó en voz baja, por alguna razón quiso saber su opinión al respecto.

—¿Mis Pokémon? Hmm... —se quedó pensativo por un rato—. Yo siempre los he considerado mis mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria de ello.

—Lo entiendo —se limitó a decir eso mientras daba un mordisco a la fruta.

El entrenador se quedó intrigado por su pregunta, en unos minutos logró entender su motivo. Sonrió levemente mientras observaba la fogata.

—Lillie, ¿quieres acariciar a Pikachu?

Ella se atraganto de manera leve por el comentario de su compañero, observando nerviosa al Pokémon eléctrico.

—Y-yo no creo poder hacerlo —le respondió muy insegura, imaginándose cada escena negativa.

—Al menos debes intentarlo o nunca podrás avanzar hacia adelante —trató de alentarla, ella todavía se mostraba indecisa—. Nunca te rindas hasta el final.

Fue entonces que Lillie se mostró decidida a intentarlo, porque aquellas palabras hicieron que tuviera valor en lograr lo que ella creía imposible. Se acercó al Pokémon de manera tímida mientras levantaba su mano lentamente.

Ash era testigo del intento de su compañera en superar su fobia a la vez que ella sentía la adrenalina recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, debido a la experiencia que estaba ahora afrontando, hasta que logró tocarlo con sus dedos la cabeza de Pikachu. Solo duro unos segundos para que lo apartada de nuevo.

—Al final no pude hacerlo —se lamentó por fallar mientras calmaba su agitado corazón.

—Te equivocas, Lillie —negó Ash, sonriéndole—. Has logrado tocar a Pikachu aunque sea unos segundos.

—¿En serio lo crees? —ella misma no se lo creía—. Pero, solo lo toque con mis dedos.

—Es fácil deducir que el comienzo sea complicado —en eso comenzó a acariciar al roedor eléctrico—. Pero, si lo intentas más seguido. Estoy seguro que lograrás tocar a un Pokémon sin temor.

Ella se quedó un rato en silencio, meditando lo ocurrido, y tenía razón. De alguna forma podría superar ese miedo que la atormentaba y lograría tener el valor suficiente para volverlo a intentar.

—Gracias Ash —dibujó una sonrisa—. Estoy segura que, algún día, lograré superarme, y cuando lo haga podré cumplir al fin mi sueño.

—Ese es el ánimo, Lillie. Después de todo, los Pokémon son nuestros mejores amigos.

—Ah, sobre lo que dijiste antes... —Lillie le alzó su dedo índice—. No es temor lo que tengo hacia los Pokémon. Es solo que... no estoy acostumbrada a estar junto a ellos, nada más.

—Claro Lillie, lo que digas —sonrió nervioso por su lamentable excusa—. "Espero que con el tiempo sea más sincera conmigo y con los demás".

De repente Pikachu comenzó a bostezar del cansancio debido al día agitado que tuvo.

—¡Bien! Es hora de dormir, Lillie. En la mañana podremos regresar a la escuela —le aconsejó mientras se recostaba en su cama hecha de hojas acompañado de Pikachu.

Captando su mensaje, Lillie también se recostó en su propia cama para luego mirar la entrada de la cueva, pero con la diferencia que ya no le tenía temor a lo salvaje luego de lo vivido reciente.

—Estoy segura que lograré volverme amiga de todos los Pokémon como en el pasado —murmuró en voz baja mientras se volteaba, observando al entrenador que dormía de manera graciosa junto a Pikachu. Ella sonrío de manera tierna al verlos tan unidos—. Tal vez... Tal vez algún día logré ser igual como tú.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Estoy seguro que muchos dirán si hubo un avance en ambos personajes, pues la respuesta es un sí. Aunque de manera sentimental un poco. He logrado actualizarme en el anime de Pokémon "Sun & Moon", notando el pasado de Lillie, y en como ella no le tenía fobia a los Pokémon. Ese fue el motivo por el cual lo incluí en la historia.

Como fan del Aureliashipping me siento conforme con los personajes, tanto Ash con su personalidad infantil, como de Lillie con su personalidad tsundere (aunque sea leve, ya que demuestra ternura).

Una cosa más antes de terminar. Estoy 100% seguro que muchos se habrán dado cuenta de la frase que usó Ash para alentar a nuestra querida rubia de ojos esmeraldas, pues están en lo correcto. Esa frase es lo que usa en la mayoría con Serena, en especial con el "Amourshipping".

Digamos que me inspiré demasiado en agregarlo en los diálogos, así que este One-shot tiene de ambos shipping que son mis favoritos, claro que también acompañado del Advanceshipping (como mi shipping principal).

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
